Functional fluids used as automatic transmission fluids (ATFs), traction fluids, fluids for continuously variable transmission fluids (CVTs), dual clutch automatic transmission fluids, farm tractor fluids, manual transmission fluids, fluids for hybrid vehicle transmissions, gear oils, and the like, are known.